kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nobody Sovereign/Interview 1: Conducted by Maggosh
maggosh: To start off, would you mind giving a brief summary of Shadows of Eternity? Nobody_Sovereign: Shadows of Eternity is the story of Alexis LaReine, Anthony DiNotte, and Lily Marina as they travel to restore their homeworld to normal. Along the way, they meet new friends and fight powerful enemies. Throughout it all, what keeps them going is friendship. Behind the machinations of most of their hardships is Cleopatra Endellion DeBuio. Of course, the person pulling her strings is none other than big bad Maleficent herself. maggosh: Let's talk about the main characters. Nobody_Sovereign: Where to begin? maggosh: '''How about Alexis. '''Nobody_Sovereign: Alexis might be what one would call a "Team Mom". She's very protective of Anthony and Lily. If we were comparing her to previous Keyblade Wielders, I would align her to Terra and Riku. Not to say that she's going to fall to Darkness. maggosh: Sounds like she gets along well with them. Nobody_Sovereign: Oh yes. In fact, before they were sent off, they attended the same school, and were neighbors. maggosh: Ah. What about Anthony? Nobody_Sovereign: Anthony is... a little bit of an oddity. He is very quiet normally, and he dislikes fighting. Even when he had the "normal" amount of Darkness in his heart, he was demure. Of course, he wasn't without the ability to defend himself. maggosh: I see. Nobody_Sovereign: He reads alot, acquainting himself with many classical works, and also enjoys classical music. He does have a bit of a self-esteem problem. maggosh: And Lily? Nobody_Sovereign: Lily is pure energy put into a human form. She's hyper, outgoing, and talkative. She's also kind and gentle, which makes her a lovable person, even if you're stoic like Alexis or demure like Anthony. She's the one who gives pep talks and fights for her friends until she's unconscious. She's also somewhat... out there. maggosh: Out there? Nobody_Sovereign: She has a tendency to go off on tangents and make remarks completely non sequitur. Of course, that's what I like most about her. maggosh: *laughs* Now, how about this...Cleopatra? Nobody_Sovereign: Ah, yes. She's one of my favorites. She is Anthony's antithesis; loud, cruel, calculating, and proud. She isn't above using someone, and she has no problem with harming innocent people. She's also a sad character. maggosh: How? Nobody_Sovereign: She's just following what her heart tells her to do. Of course, being nothing but the Darkness of Anthony's heart, this leads her to do horrible acts of cruelty. Then again, Maleficent doesn't really help the situation much; Cleo takes most advice directly from Maleficent. But towards then end, she just becomes distant, and resolute in her goal to create the X-Blade. maggosh: I see. What sort of worlds can we expect in SoE? Nobody_Sovereign: Well, quite a few Disney Worlds pop up, not the least of which is a world based on The Hunchback of Notre Dame and the return of Disney Town. maggosh: Ooh. Nobody_Sovereign: There are also some original worlds, such as the trio's homeworld Spellbound Ascension. As well as the return of the Mirage Arena. maggosh: Any others you can divulge? Nobody_Sovereign: Suffice to say, one of them gives quite a bit of insight into the mysterious Keyblade War. maggosh: Any non-Disney or Kingdom Hearts worlds to appear? Nobody_Sovereign: The final world to appear will be one completely of my own making. It won't be one to play while in the dark. maggosh: Let's talk about gameplay, shall we? Nobody_Sovereign: Of course. What's up first? maggosh: What sort of battlesystem will SoE feature? Nobody_Sovereign: '''SoE will feature a system which allows the player to choose between the combat system featured in Kingdom Hearts I & II, and the one featured in Birth by Sleep and Re:Coded. The Mirage Arena will also feature a combat system based on the one used in Re:Chain of Memories. Fighting with one system or the other can change gameplay at certain points, as well, such as making fights easier. '''maggosh: Hmm. Nobody_Sovereign: '''Was there anything else you wanted to ask? '''maggosh: No, I believe that's all. Thank you. '''Nobody_Sovereign: '''Thank you. Category:Blog posts